


Nosso Pequeno Sonho

by DK_Alves



Series: Style Week 2019 - South Park [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy, Kyan - Freeform, Multi, Style Week, Style Week 2019, adultos, style
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves/pseuds/DK_Alves
Summary: Kyle e Stan estão muito nervosos, eles não conseguiam esconder a euforia daquele momento.Betada por:ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)<3|| Style Week || Dia 5 - Fanfiction || Relacionamento Estabelecido || Adultos || Fluffy || +18 Pelo Yaoi ||
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Series: Style Week 2019 - South Park [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075511





	Nosso Pequeno Sonho

**Author's Note:**

> Oiiiii!!!
> 
> Era pra ter postada ontem, mas eu não tinha um título decente! Um que criei não pareceu certo e agora fiquei feliz!! Bom, essa é outra fic da Style Week referente ao dia 5, com o tema fanfictions.  
> Esse tema me deixou confuso, mas após a explicação da Clots, percebi que era uma parte muito abrangente pois não necessariamente eu precisava continuar uma fic minha (que era a minha intenção para o universo de "Café Exclusivo para Mulheres"), mas sim plots clichês que tem por aí, alguma crítica, algo que nunca vimos no fandom e eu pensei nessa fic que é a coisa mais linda.
> 
> Falarei mais dela nas notas finais!!
> 
> Enfim, vamos a leitura!

Stan apertava o cachecol de seu pescoço com força, aspirando o cheiro de Kyle como forma de acalmá-lo. O homem estava nervoso, tanto que nem conseguira procurar uma peça de roupa em sua casa e mesmo que Kye tivesse lhe ajudado, sabia que o ruivo estava tão ansioso quanto ele.

Kyle, que tentava se conter mais que Stan, não conseguia negar o fato que seu coração estava acelerado e que suas mãos começavam a suar sob a luva grossa. Tanto que mesmo com o rigoroso inverno lá fora, com o frio que nem mesmo o casarão onde estavam conseguia dissipar, o ruivo sentia calor devido a euforia dentro de seu peito.

Especialmente para aquele momento em específico, um momento que ele, mais seu marido, esperaram por muito tempo.

E cada barulho que ouviam de trás da porta, os deixavam num estado pior.

O moreno apertava sua mão com a de Kye por cima de sua perna, cada vez que viam as sombras por debaixo da porta, lançando olhares para o ruivo que retribuía com a mesma expectativa e também com a decepção quando simplesmente não era ali que as pessoas do outro lado se dirigiam.

A espera era horrível, principalmente para o momento esperado deles e o relógio de pêndulo, que balançava sem parar ecoando toda a sala de móveis antigos com seu som de ritmo constante não ajudava em nada a se acalmarem e Stan se pegava o tempo todo encarando-o, torcendo para que os minutos passassem mais rápido.

_Três e um, três e três, três e cinco..._

Simplesmente não passava, como desconfiava, e mesmo que a mulher lhe disse que em quinze minutos ela estaria de volta, que ele sabia que passava num piscar de olhos, Stanley não conseguia se aquietar, nem mesmo Kyle que passou a bater os pés com impaciência no piso de madeira laminada.

Eles já estavam ficando loucos.

— Está demorando demais, não acha? — Kyle apertou a mão do marido, virando seu corpo na direção dele e colando seus corpos no sofá.

— Na verdade, a gente chegou cedo demais, deveríamos ter passado em outro lugar antes, quem sabe ter comprado outro presente para deixar no quarto. Você estava tão ansioso que quis chegar cedo, lembra? — Stan passou o braço pela cintura e o puxou para um abraço, sendo retribuído com um aperto ainda mais forte. Mesmo com as roupas grossas, Marsh podia sentir o coração do ruivo bater e o peito subir e descer numa respiração rápida.

— Você foi apressado também. — Sua voz saiu abafada assim que ele levou o nariz nos cabelos negros, sentindo o cheiro típico do marido.

— Esses tempos foram conturbados demais para nós dois, não tinha como não termos pressa. — A voz de Stan saiu abafada por conta do abraço, contudo, ele podia sentir a emoção na voz do moreno.

Kyle levou sua mão ao queixo do moreno e ergueu seu rosto, encarando os olhos azuis cobalto que brilhavam intensamente como sempre aconteciam quando ambos se miravam. O ruivo sorriu ternamente.

Ele sempre conseguia se apaixonar cada dia por seu marido, mesmo que já estivessem há um bom tempo juntos e ele sabia que isso nunca iria mudar.

— Eu te amo, Kye. — Stan foi o primeiro a dizer, sorrindo amorosamente.

— Eu te amo, Stan e agora não tem mais com o que se preocupar, nós finalmente vamos ter paz. — Kyle aproximou o rosto, diminuindo o tom de sua voz, fitando o moreno que agora tinha os olhos marejados — Agora finalmente estaremos mais que completos.

Stanley sorriu e o marido se aproveitou para colarem seus lábios, iniciando um beijo calmo, acalentando o nervosismo e todas as lembranças ruins de ambos, tanto que quando se separaram, permaneceram com os narizes grudados, encarando um ao outro com os olhares ternos, sentindo seus corações mais calmo.

Contudo, assim que ouviram passos do lado de fora da sala surgirem novamente e dessa vez pararem exatamente ali onde eles estavam, projetando suas sombras na fresta da porta, a ansiedade tomou conta de ambos outra vez e Stan estava prestes a chorar antes da hora.

O casal se levantou com tudo, apertando a mão um do outro com força, com a agitação crescendo no peito novamente e assim que a porta se abriu, seus corações quase saltaram de suas bocas e desta vez as lágrimas que Stanley segurava escorreram por seu rosto.

Ambos se ajoelharam no chão, abrindo os braços.

A figura pequena, assim que os viu, disparou sobre a sala, esvoaçando seu vestido bege, com um sorriso enorme no rosto antes de abraçá-los, enchendo-os de amor, calor e alegria que eles tanto esperavam após dias e dias mexendo com a papelada que precisavam para finalmente estarem ali.

— Eu finalmente posso ir pra casa com vocês, papais? — Perguntou a garotinha, com a voz abafada pelo corpo dos outros dois.

— Sim, meu amor, você finalmente pode vir morar com a gente agora. — Respondeu Kyle, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto, enquanto ouvia o choro que se formava devagar da criança, que agora era oficialmente sua filha.

Stan, que estava a ponto de soluçar, juntou os três em um braço forte, relembrando de tudo que ele e o marido passaram para conseguir adotar uma criança e que agora, mesmo após o sofrimento e humilhação, finalmente havia dado certo.

Finalmente poderiam construir a família que tanto sonharam e darem a oportunidade de Amy, nome dado por ambos junto ao sobrenome de Marsh Broflovski, ser amada como o significado de seu nome.

**Author's Note:**

> Primeiramente quero agradecer a [ ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin) pela betagem!! Como sempre fazendo um maravilhoso trabalho demais!!! Essa fic é a que disse que iria gostar, especialmente porque tem um tema adulto, que sei que você adora demais!! 💖 Por isso, dedico ela inteiramente pra você!!! 💖 Espero que tenha gostado!!
> 
> O que acharam??  
> Eu disse nas notas iniciais que era um tema abrangente e como a Clots me disse que poderia ser até coisas que nunca vimos na fic, eu decidi fazer essa fic. Eu fiz era quase meia noite e terminei as duas da manhã, porque eu não queria deixar pra depois.
> 
> Queria muito algo mais adulto, onde eles estavam com um relacionamento estabelecido e que eles fossem adotar um filho. Sabe, eu nunca vi uma fic assim até agora!! Tá, eu leio pouquíssima fic, mas mesmo assim a Clots que é quem sempre fica de olho nas fics nunca me contou que tinha deles adotando... Se caso vocês tenham alguma, me avisem para que eu possa me desculpar!
> 
> Essa fic é muito linda e eu senti uma enorme vontade de fazer mais uns K só deles levando a Amy para passear, comprando presentes e finalmente ela chegando na sua futura casa, conhecendo seu quarto... Eu estou apaixonado por ela!! E olha que eu não gosto de crianças :)
> 
> Enfim, eu só quero dizer que eu quase chorei de tão lindo que achei esse final (mesmo que eu tenha quebrado a cabeça pra montar a narrativa) kkkkk.
> 
> É isso! Espero que tenham gostado dela!!
> 
> Beijos =3
> 
> Até mais!


End file.
